Story From Downstairs
by Lollipop456
Summary: First-person. Lucy Allen, a maid at Wayne Manor, becomes a witness to the dramatic events that unfold in the life of Gotham's vigilante, Batman.
1. Chapter 1

On my twenty-second birthday, I was given a gift that could not be wrapped. A job. Not just any job; but employment as a maid for the Wayne family. Anyone who was anyone knew that the Wayne family was very wealthy and quite possibly the most well-reputed family in Gotham City. To work for them was an opportunity that didn't come along often, and I was grateful to say the least.

The ride to Wayne Manor was silent. The Wayne Family had been good enough to send a private car to pick me up and take me there, but the chauffeur was silent and stoic. All I knew was his name was Bern and he'd worked for the Wayne family for seven years; if this was a preview of the other staff members, then I wasn't sure I was looking forward to meeting them.

When the car pulled up to the manor, I was in awe. Growing up, I had heard stories about the house and always imagined it to be a castle out of a storybook. Nothing could have prepared me for the moment of seeing it; it sat on a hilltop, large and grand, aged by the two centuries that it'd endured, but still enough beauty to impress.

As Bern helped me out of the car, I was startled when a little girl came running up the hilltop, screaming for help. A group of people emerged from the house; a young man and woman, and an elderly gentleman. The woman moved forward and hugged the little girl when she reached the house.

"Rachel, what's happened? Where's Bruce?" The woman asked.

"He fell, Mom. W-We were in the garden, and I found an arrowhead. He wanted to see it, and he began chasing me." The little girl, Rachel, sobbed.

"Rachel, where did he fall?" The younger man asked.

"In the old well, sir." Rachel sniffled.

The younger man wasted no time and asked for Bern to come with him. As both sprinted down the hill; I stood frozen with surprise. The last thing I'd expected on my first day was a little boy in danger.

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

The voice of the elderly man brought me back to reality. As he walked up to me, the woman tried her best to calm Rachel.

"Yes. My name's Lucy Allen. I'm the new maid." I said.

"Of course, Ms. Allen. We've been expecting you." The elderly man extended his hand, and I shook it gently.

"I know that I'm a little early, I hope that's not an inconvenience to anyone."

The elderly man shook his head. "Not at all. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, I'm the family's butler. I was asked to show you around."

I nodded and removed my suitcase from the car; it didn't take long for Alfred to take it from me and carry it himself. As we walked towards the door, Alfred paused to speak to the young woman.

"Mrs. Dawes, if you and Rachel would like to wait in the parlor-"

"No, Alfred. We'd best wait out here until Mr. Wayne returns; it will make Rachel feel better." The young woman said.

Alfred bowed slightly. "Very well."

Alfred gestured for me and we entered the manor. The manor was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the out; but I couldn't exactly enjoy my surroundings. My mind kept focusing on the welfare of the little boy.

"I hope he'll be all right." I said, and Alfred looked over his shoulder. "The boy, I mean."

"I'm certain of it. Master Bruce is certainly not Master Wayne's son for no reason. He's a strong boy."

"Master Bruce?" I repeated.

"Yes. Master Bruce is the young master of this home."

"Then, the man who left with Bern was..."

"Master Wayne, of course." Alfred said, matter-of-factly.

The tour was very brief. I was sure this was because of Alfred's own concern for Master Bruce. I was shown the rooms, the library, the kitchen, and finally the servants quarters where I would sleep.

My room was well-furnished, but simple and small. As I laid my suitcase on the bed, Alfred bowed and left quickly. To get my mind off of Master Bruce; I started to unpack my clothes and belongings. When I heard the sound of muffled voices, I couldn't help but rush to see what had happened.

Master Wayne had entered the manor, carrying Master Bruce in his arms. From where I stood, he seemed to be dirty and bruised and his arm seemed mangled. As a woman, who I assumed to Mistress Wayne, came running down the staircase; I could hear Master Wayne mutter something about a small fracture. I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief; at least, there was no permanent injury to Master Bruce.

Then, it happened. As Master Wayne carried Master Bruce up the stairs; I caught my first glimpse at the child's face. What I saw wasn't pain, but a look of fear. I wouldn't learn until later what had scared Master Bruce so badly; and how greatly his life and mine would change from this fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Fortunately, Master Bruce recovered quickly from his accident and I could feel the weight lifted off of me. Having a kid brother around Master's Bruce age, I could not help but be concern for his welfare.

As the weeks went by, I settled well into the Wayne household. My chores consisted of cleaning, cooking, making the beds, and sometimes caring for Master Bruce when the Master and Mistress were away.

One evening, the Master and The Mistress decided to take Master Bruce to an opera. Thinking it would be able to get his mind off his accident. As the Master and Mistress waited downstairs, I was sent to be sure that Master Bruce was dressed and ready to leave for the opera house. I was surprised to find him dressed but sitting on his bed, his head lowered.

"Excuse me, Master Bruce? Your parents are waiting downstairs." I said.

Master Bruce looked up and nodded, but made no effort to move. I sighed and sat next to him on his bed.

"You're a lucky little guy, Master Bruce. I always loved opera growing up. I've never been to one myself; but it must be something to see all that stuff on stage. The stories, the costumes, the painted sets, the best singers in theater."

"It will be dark when we leave the opera house." Master Bruce said quietly.

I smiled gently. "Yes, it will. Now, don't tell me a young man like you is afraid of the dark?"

"I'm afraid of what's in it."

I put an arm around Master Bruce's shoulder. "What's in the dark, Master Bruce?"

Suddenly, Master Bruce started to whimper and threw his arms around me, hugging me tight.

"The bats. There's bats in the dark. When I fell down the well, I landed in a cave. I guess I must have scared the bats inside, because they came at me and..."

I shushed Master Bruce and then dried his tears with my thumb. "Bats are pretty scary. I'm not really fond of them either. Still, you mustn't let this upset you. Bats do fly at night, but your Mom and your Dad will keep them away from you. That's what parents do, Master Bruce. They protect you because they love you."

Master Bruce seemed to consider this and, after a few moments, he sniffled a bit and then stood to his feet.

"I better get going before Mom and Dad get angry." Master Bruce said.

I nodded and kissed his forehead. "Go on then. Enjoy yourself."

Master Bruce raced downstairs and a big smile spread across my face. He was a brave boy for facing his fears, and I couldn't have been more prouder of him then I could my own brother.

After finishing washing the dishes, I decided to turn in early. It must have been about eleven when I heard a knock on my door. I yawned and put on my slippers and dressing gown and answered the door. To my surprise, it was Alfred and he seemed to be distressed.

"Alfred, what is it?" I asked.

"I-I just received a call from the police station. Mr and Mrs Wayne have been killed."

I clasped a hand over my mouth and gasped. "What happened?"

"Some bastard shot them as they left the opera house."

It took awhile for the shock to wear off, but when it did I remembered Master Bruce.

"Master Bruce? Is he okay?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, he is. He's at the station, being cared for by an officer."

As much as I wanted to grieve for the Master and Mistress; I couldn't. Not yet anyway. My main concern was a sad and scared little boy sitting in a building full of strangers.

"I'm going with you to the station." I said, matter-of-factly.

Alfred and I took his car to the police station. As soon as we enter, the police commissioner showed us to the room where Master Bruce was. If it was impossible for a child to look smaller, then Master Bruce was an exception to the rule. His eyes were red rimmed from previous tears, his face frozen with shock, and his body wrapped in his father's coat.

I heard the commissioner tell Alfred that the suspect was in custody and that his trial had already been set for next month. At least I could sleep easy knowing a murderer was behind bars, but I knew Master Bruce would probably not sleep for a very long time.

Without even speaking to the officer that had cared for Master Bruce, I took the boy in my arms and carried him out of the station, buckling him carefully into the backseat. As I allowed him to lean against my shoulder, I could hear him mumbling the same words over and over again.

"The bats...Too scared of the bats."


End file.
